


Homage

by r4nnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chess, Chess Metaphors, Draco Malfoy-centric, Emotional Manipulation, Extended Metaphors, I really don't know how to tag this if I'm being honest, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Metaphors, One Shot, Sex, Short, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4nnie/pseuds/r4nnie
Summary: Draco enjoys chess. When you play it, and get good at it, and begin to plot ahead, ignoring the urge to simply steal the first piece but rather plot for the bigger narrative, it feels like sex. Gratifying, satisfying and oh so sweet.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Homage

Draco enjoys chess. When you play it, and get good at it, and begin to plot ahead, ignoring the urge to simply steal the first piece but rather plot for the bigger narrative, it feels like sex. Gratifying, satisfying and oh so sweet.

Take little loses but bigger jumps, bigger leaps, racing across the board, setting the pieces up one by one, the knight to defend a pawn, a rook to defend a bishop, the _queen,_ fuck, the queen. Some people think the most important piece on the board is the king. Draco disagrees. Though the king controls the game, the moves, the thoughts, the set up, the _everything_ , though the king rules everything, the queen plots. And the queen strikes and kills and leaps without a second thought. If you master the queen, you master the king.

Draco's been a pawn all his life. It's undeniable. He's been manipulated into his position on the chessboard and he can't wriggle himself free because he's integral to the game. He's so deeply woven into it that he's backed up on every end, a pawn to his left, a knight to his right, a rook to his front. And if he moves, the chess master has made sure that he will get _bitten._ And hard. He will get fucked over so bad, there'd be no point in playing anymore, if he doesn't calculate his move very, very carefully, thoughtfully and analysed from every sense of the word then he will be killed. Because he's a pawn, he's not important enough to be a game changer or to be defended, he can go if needs be, and he knows his time is coming. It's sooner rather than later.

Harry's a king however. He's not a knight, not a warrior, who jumps and sacrifices himself, no, because his chess master won't let him. He has to be protected and he has to make small, carefully calculated moves, he can't sweep the board like a rook or a bishop. But rather slow and steady, protected nice and easy. Though sometimes, he'll get a kill in and open himself up to new moves, it tricks him into believing he's advancing, that he's winning. Moving across the board one by one after every kill, new positions, new threats, new attacks. But always protected, always backed by a bigger piece, a cleverer piece.

The game is between Dumbledore and Voldemort. They've been playing it for many, many long years. Tom has sacrificed pieces since he was 11 and fiery eyed and eager to rise the ranks. Dumbledore, though older, _wiser_ , began the game on a mistake and he'll play the rest of it with that mistake burnt into his hand. He let his distaste for an orphan boy from the beginning show, introduced him to magic through burning cupboards watched through red, thirsty eyes. Dumbledore would have been a king if not for that, but he realised a long time ago, he would pay his price with his life and for that reason alone, Dumbledore played the game careful and ruthless, sacrificing pieces no matter the emotional damage. He made Harry king and himself queen and sacrificed himself when the moment was ripe. 

But Draco's had enough, he's a pawn and he's clever and aware and he can slip away. The king has so many other pieces to watch and guard now that if he's careful enough, he can slip through unnoticed. Because now Voldemort is cocky, and striking and more daring as he has taken down his opponents queen. The queen, the brilliant, wise queen has fallen from it's throne and the king is young and unsure and so pliable if he works right. It would work, it should work, Voldemort has more, better pieces on the board, that are slowly setting themselves up for checkmate.

Harry has lost knights and rooks and bishops and pawns at the hand of Voldemort. But Draco's had enough.

Because no one ever anticipates that a pawn can become a queen, that it can crawl it's way across the board, avoiding bishops and knights and rooks and settle it's way to the opposing side's. Draco sneaks and plots and thinks through his every decision so carefully that it becomes full proof from every angle, he distances himself from Riddle's early pieces that have been set up from the beginning to defend against these very attacks, though they have grown weak with time and everchanging pieces on the centre of the board. And so it's easier for him to slip by unnoticed.

Draco makes Harry Potter fall irrevocably and undeniably, head over heels in love with him. Draco kisses him sweet, fucks him soft, apologises meek. He fucks Harry slow and long, kisses the apple of his cheeks, brushes sweat soaked curls from his forehead, sucks dark bruises into the curve of his neck and his everything gloats when Harry tilts his head back with a whimper, back arching off silken sheets as he shakes from the force of his orgasm and Draco is there inside him, intertwined with him, chest to chest, shaking right beside him and he can feel the game changing, the pieces shifting, he can feel his pawn blossoming beautifully into a queen. He studies his king, he provides love and touch and comfort, affection, everything Harry has craved since he was a child and showers him in it. He gains trust, gains leverage and before anyone can notice, he's made himself centre of the board, an active player in the game.

Chess is a game between two. But Draco has inserted himself and he intends to knock one off. He's intertwined himself into Harry's game so deeply that it's clear who is going to be the last one standing. 

And so it's as he sucks on Harry's tongue, hot and wet and sweet, seconds after he had led Harry and his pieces in through the vanishing cupboard into Malfoy Manor to have the upper hand against Riddle that he thinks,

_Checkmate._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this makes sense, constructive criticism is very welcome


End file.
